


Colors of Despair

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Poetry, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234





	1. Mermaid

Blue  
As blue as the tears that stain your face  
The tears forming oceans around you  
And they begin to consume you  
You and your friends  
And you do nothing to stop it  
You can't stop it  
You can't even feel it  
Nothing can touch you  
Numb  
Numb is the word  
The ocean was made by your tears  
And now nothing is left  
You can only wade in your despair  
As the mermaid of love


	2. Candle

Red  
As red as the apple broken by your bite  
Which you demand be consumed, like your words  
For if not--they will fail  
And selfish are they  
Selfish are you  
Wanting them to do what you would do  
Selfish to start  
Selfless to finish  
For she does not do what you want  
But you do what you must  
Colliding, you spiral  
Down the dark deep pit of despair itself  
Upon losing her--upon losing you  
And the light lights up red  
As red as your candlelight  
Which only luminates  
The abandonment of the room


	3. Nutcracker

Purple  
The ribbons for your hair  
Match the ribbons to hers  
As does your gem  
Matches the glow to hers  
That's all you care about  
For if she shoots  
So do you  
An attempt at similarity  
Led to the most different you could be  
Her desire for peace  
Became your despair into hatred  
In an attempt to save her  
You only succeeded into satisfying yourself


End file.
